show_by_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
アッパーチューン 『Upper Tune』
Band: Rapezziauto JP= 空は晴れ渡って　くだらない日々も 今はゴミ箱の中に押し込んで 珍しく朝から　ヒマを持て余した 助手席の君とふたりきり こんな日はくるりの　ハイウェイとか流して 旅に出る理由とか探したり たいがいのことは　曖昧だけれど そばで笑うキミがいた この単純な世界の真ん中で 七つの海を目指した そんな夢物語が 目の前のステージ　待ちわびたSHOW TIME Let's dance in the sound 高鳴る胸のビートが　今　Takes me up so high! Rise up and sing　魅惑の声で Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Yeah!Here comes my show time Ride these beats with 4x4 Now I take you high more and more so just put your hands over your head Open up your gate! What a grate! Are U up? Stand up! Still time is not up Baby,let's ride out! Play it loud! Hey,commit your body So my turn is going on Let's dance in the sound I can heat up more then you (Ha ha...) IA may be jealous of me but we are one of community now My sis goes back to this yksb's upper tune very soon Check and listen! 3.2.1...yeah 都会にそびえるジャングルで 埋もれた宝を探した まぶしい光の波が 瞬間を刻んだ　終わらないSHOW TIME LOVE keep giving it out　クサイ台詞に クラクション鳴らして　Step be a good night Join to the DISCO 心躍れば Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) 鳴り響くサラウンド　ハローハロー アクセル踏み飛ばして　恋を期待してんだ フライング気味の　このメッセージ Let's dance in the sound 高鳴る胸のビートが　今　Takes me up so high! Rise up and sing 魅惑の声で Give me your clap ときめくような メロディがEverything's gonna be alright! Change the world 扉開けたら Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) LOVE keep giving it out　クサイ台詞に クラクション鳴らして　Step in Funk it! Shaking the sky 膨らむ声で Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Put your hands up!!　夢のカケラを 集めて弾いた　gonna be a good night Join to the DISCO　心躍れば Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah! |-| English= The sky clears up, and these trivial days I cram them in the trash can. I didn't know what to do with my spare time from this uncommon morning, with you in the passenger seat, just the two of us cruising along the winding highway on a day like this, looking for a reason for going on such a trip. most things were unclear to me but by my side, you were there laughing. in the centre of this simple world, we aimed at the 7 seas such a pipe dream, on the stage before our eyes, impatiently waiting for the showtime. Let's dance in the sound the throbbing beat in my chest, right now it takes me up so high! Rise up and sing with a charming voice. Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Give me your clap a fluttering everything's melody Everything's gonna be alright! Change the world when you open the door, Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Yeah! Here comes my show time Ride these beats with 4x4 Now I take you high more and more so just put your hands over your head Open up your gate! What a grate! Are you up? Stand up! Still time is not up Baby, let's ride out! Play it loud! Hey, commit your body So my turn is going on Let's dance in the sound I can heat up more than you (Ha ha...) IA may be jealous of me but we are one of community now My sis goes back to this yksb's upper tune very soon Check and listen! 3.2.1...yeah when you open the door, in the towering jungle in the city, we searched for buried treasure waves of bright light ticked away a moment, an endless showtime. LOVE keep giving it out we beep the car horn at stinky comments Step in Funk it! Shaking the sky with a growing voice! Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Put your hands up!! we gather up the fragments of our dreams and played them gonna be a good night Join to the DISCO if you dance with your heart. Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) echoing surroundings, hello, hello, hello stepping on the accelerator and soaring, we hope for love this flying message of mine Let's dance in the sound the throbbing beat in my chest Takes me up so high! Rise up and sing with a charming voice. Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Give me your clap a fluttering everything's melody Everything's gonna be alright! Change the world when you open the door. Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) LOVE keep giving it out we beep the car horn at stinky comments Step in Funk it! Shaking the sky with a growing voice Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Put your hands up!! we gather up the fragments of our dreams and played them gonna be a good night Join to the DISCO if you dance with your heart Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Rapezziauto